The Greater Chinese Republic
Greater Chinese Republic The Greater Chinese Republic is a unified totalitarian superstate of China and most of Southeast Asia formed in 2013 by Xi Jinping. The nation follows a combination of the Communist ideology and Chinese nationalism and became the dominant nation in East Asia, and absorbing North Korea, South Korea, Japan, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore into its sphere of influence, slowly achieving global economic and military supremacy. In 2020, China and Ultranationalist Controlled Russia formed, the Red Star Alliance and in 2025 the Red Star Alliance declared war on the United States and occupied the western half of America. The Greater Chinese Republic, although an economic superstate, is generally recognized as a dictatorship that annexed multiple states through fear and antagonization. Red Star Alliance China's power came about in 2015-2016 when Saudi Arabia and Iran broke out into all-out war. Russia and China used this opportunity to monopolize the natural resource market in Eurasia. Initially, the alliance consisted of Russia and China but grew to eventually include... * Russian Federation (Now occupied by the Ultranationalists) * People's Republic of China * Turkmenistan (Pre-Coup) * Kazakhstan * Uzbekistan * Tajikistan * Kyrgyzstan * Mongolia * Armenia * Belarus * Moldova * Turkmenistan * Ukraine * Azerbaijan * Georgia * Estonia * Lithuania * Latvia Chinese Expansionism China's already powerful economy expanded very rapidly and soon Mongolia, North Korea, and Vietnam decided to join the People's Republic of China to form the "Greater People's Republic of China." This new China soon gained the attention of economies worldwide. In 2017, the United States withdrew from Southeast Asia due to problems at home. This allowed China's power to almost grow unchecked, and from 2018 to 2024, many nations across Southeast Asia and Oceania joined the Greater Chinese Republic including South Korea, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore. Most of these nations joined China in order to experience economic growth and stability. In 2016. The United States and the European Union reformed NATO into the "Western Coalition" which would be a combination of the European Union, the British Commonwealth, and the Organization of American States. Despite being a very powerful alliance, Chinese economic strength was still catching on around the world. In 2020, the European Union, the Middle Eastern Union (consisting of most of the Middle East), the African Union, Brazil, Venezuela, India, and the Greater Chinese Republic signed an economic friendship alliance that would give China practical economic dominance around the world. The United States was powerless to stop it. In order to stop interference, the Red Star Alliance members and there allies formed there own organization similar to the United Nations, but they did not withdraw their membership from the United Nations. World War III By 2024. The last remaining oil wells of the world existed in mainly western Canada, the Caspian Sea, South America, Northern Africa, and Alaska. Some oil wells remained in the Middle East, but there were very few. Sometime in 2024, Russia and China launched a full-scale invasion of the Middle East and Northern Africa in order to monopolize oil prices. The Western Coalition feeling threatened declared war right back, China simply cut off there trade deal with the European Union and soon the EU became severely weakened. Eventually, the war between the two sides was fought to an all-out stalemate and peace seemed to be impossible. In January 2025. Russia and China launched a full-scale invasion of the United States. The Red Star Alliance using a weapon satellite detonated an EMP above North America, wiping out the United States' power grid. The Red Star Alliance soon began a full-scale invasion of North America. By 2026, the Red Star Alliance had gained total control of all 24 American states west of the Mississippi River and establishing the so-called New Peoples Chinese Federation of Occupied America, or "New America", after irradiating the entire Mississippi River in order to cement their control of the western side. Russia has come across Western Canada and has captured the Yukon, the Northwest Territory, British Columbia, the Yukon, and Saskatchewan. At the same time, Russia launched a full-scale invasion of Europe and captured everything east of France before a ceasefire was signed by the Russian Federation and the European Union. By 2027, despite controlling the majority of the former United States, the Greater Chinese Republic was met with stubborn opposition from the American Resistance and as well surviving remnants of the U.S. military. After two years of the occupation, the U.S. military mounted a counter-offensive against the Red Star Alliance by retaking San Francisco, the capital of the NPCFOA. Despite the PLA fiercely preventing the American forces from crossing the Golden Gate Bridge, the Americans were able to break through their lines and retook the city. This decisive blow to the Red Star Alliance and lead to the Red Star Alliance to losing control of most of the Western United States, and the European Union planning on a counteroffensive to finally end the war. It is believed the Western Coalition finally drove the Red Star Alliance off of US soil by 2029, and finally the war would end in 2031 with a dangerous ceasefire being signed between the Red Star Alliance and the Western Coalition. Government The Greater Chinese Republic carries over the same political function as the People's Republic of China. Like China, the Greater Chinese Republic is a highly centralized, one-party republic but it retains a capitalist style economic system. Military The Peoples Liberation Army (PLA) is the military force of the Greater Chinese Republic. As of 2023, the PLA has 25 million personnel, due to contributions from member states, and an Expeditionary Force of more than 5 million troops, making it the largest standing military in the world. With the Red Star Alliance, the PLA has a total of almost 50 Million troops it can call in from its Red Star Alliance Allies. The military is coordinated by the Greater Chinese Republic Strategic Command, the GCR military capital located in Beijing. Economy The Greater Chinese Republic has the largest economy in the world before the Greater Chinese Republic was formed and the economic friendships it signed. The accusation of Japan and South Korea gave China the technological advantage on a world scale. Upon the annexation of Japan and South Korea, the Greater Chinese Republic economy expanded exponentially. China's massive conglomerates absorbed their Japanese competitors. This gave them larger workforces, new ideas, and a great market share in the global economy. The Red Star Alliance and China's alliance with Southeast Asia excelled development in Asia and allowed China to become a global economic superpower. The importation of resources from the New Peoples Chinese Federation of Occupied America helped supplement the shift to a wartime economy. It is unknown what the gross domestic product of the Greater Chinese Republic is. Several companies of the Greater Chinese Republic assisted in the occupation of the U.S. Ready Electronics imported the C4 used to attack American cities' transportation systems. The Red Star Alliance oil companies imported equipment to drill for shale oil in the Rocky Mountains.